Solve for $y$, $- \dfrac{-5}{y + 5} = 10$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $y + 5$ $ -(-5) = 10(y + 5) $ $5 = 10y + 50$ $5 = 10y + 50$ $-45 = 10y$ $10y = -45$ $y = -\dfrac{45}{10}$ Simplify. $y = -\dfrac{9}{2}$